1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting apparatus, particularly to an organic electroluminescent apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic electroluminescent apparatus is a self-emissive display. Organic electroluminescent apparatuses have properties such as wide view angles, high response speed (about more than one hundred times faster than the response speed of liquid crystals), light weight, the ability to be miniaturized as required by hardware equipment, high light-emitting efficiency, high color rendering index, and planar light source. Therefore, organic electroluminescent apparatuses have great potential for development and are expected to become new flat panel displays of the next generation.
In general, an organic electroluminescent apparatus includes a light-emitting region and a non-light-emitting region. An organic light-emitting device layer is disposed in the light-emitting region. If external moisture and oxygen enter the organic electroluminescent apparatus, an electro-chemical reaction between the moisture and the oxygen and the organic light-emitting device layer occurs, such that electrodes and organic light-emitting materials inside the organic light-emitting device layer are damaged and dark dots are generated on the light-emitting region so as to influence the performance of the organic electroluminescent apparatus. To achieve water-resistant and oxygen-resistant effects, generally, a cover is adhered to a substrate which carriers the organic light-emitting device layer. However, after the cover is adhered, a thickness of the entire organic electroluminescent apparatus is increased. In addition, the cover cannot be applied to a flexible organic electroluminescent apparatus.
Based on the above, a water-resistant and oxygen-resistant film may be used to cover the organic light-emitting device layer to achieve water-resistant and oxygen-resistant effects. In general, the conventional encapsulation film is formed by stacking multiple inorganic films and organic films, wherein the inorganic films have better water-resistance, and the organic films may fill defects and have better elasticity. Therefore, using the conventional encapsulation film may increase the reliability of the packaged organic electroluminescent apparatus. Most of the current inorganic films and the organic films are formed with a vacuum coating process. The coating process causes problems such as shadow effects occurring at a film edge in the non-light-emitting region and a poor patterned covering, which cause a coating edge to have poor water-resistance and oxygen-resistance. Therefore, moisture and oxygen are likely to penetrate the device through the coating edge in the non-light-emitting region to damage the organic electroluminescent apparatus.